Forbidden Love
by Polaricey123
Summary: Based on *tavington's It's Time, Princess piece on Deviantart .com, Zelda and Ganondorf share final words before the final battle. Warning: possible Twilight Princess spoilers...rated T to be safe :/


_**Forbidden Love**_

_By Polaricey123_

_Based on __It's Time, Princess__ by *tavington on deviantart .com_

Zelda's gaze gently lowered until she was no longer looking him in the eyes. The magic she had used to heal Midna was exactly what Ganondorf was after, which seemed to drain her of most of her energy. She was lucky she was even concious right now.

"Still won't tell me?" He asked in quiet rage.

"There's nothing to tell. I sent it somewhere and forgot where it is."

"Don't lie to me!" He bellowed. "You know exactly where that second triforce piece is!"

She didn't say anything, just slumped on the ground next to the throne he was sitting on; the throne that was once hers.

"Tell me where it is," he silently ordered, irritation and spite dripping from every word.

"I don't know," she repeated for the thousandth time. She knew he could abuse her in any given second, but their relationship was far beyond just captive and guard. Ganondorf had started to show affection towards her, not that she was incredulous to return it. She was madly in love with him, though she still refused to grant him the one thing he wants; the pieces of the Triforce. She knew deep down what his plans truly were. If he got his hands on the Triforce, not only would he plunge the world into darkness, but he'd also use his newfound power to take away what little free will she had. She wouldn't be the kind, noble princess sitting next to him today, but instead a cold-hearted witch.

However, she feared something much worse. A few nights ago, she had a dream where he didn't brainwash her into becoming evil, but instead left her as she was and used the threat of killing all of her people to blackmail her into doing whatever he desired. And after everything he'd done so far, she had no doubt in her mind that he would do something as wicked as that. She didn't know what was worse, becoming his loyal queen through blackmail or brainwash. And secret fears filled her as she thought to herself, '_And those are probably not the most devious tricks he has in store..._'

She then mentally asked herself why she felt love for this man if she feared him so. Perhaps it was the hope dwelling inside of her that she could change him, or that he would change on his own for her sake. Though he had yet to admit it aloud, she knew that he was in love with her. The way he treats her could be described as nothing less.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked while rubbing his temple with two fingers.

The princess saw no reason to hide the fact that she knew anymore. If she refused to grant him the location, then there was no point in lying to him about her knowledge of it. "Because I know you plan on destroying my kingdom with the Triforce. It doesn't matter how I feel, how _we _feel. I won't watch my kingdom crumble and burn, Ganondorf."

He scoffed. "Did you not see your kingdom when it was plunged into twilight? It was falling apart right before your eyes, yet even then you still refused to tell us where the second piece was. We never realized you had it until one of the guards found you unconcious in this throne room."

"In truth, I still wonder how it is that I maintain my conciousness," she admitted. "But it doesn't matter, for you will not get it either way."

He said nothing, which made Zelda feel uneasy. The Gerudian usually started yelling at her, or threatened her life unless she spoke, but he remained eerily silent. Rather than raging on and on about how he was going to be the next ruler of Hyrule and that she should just accept it, he sat contentedly in his throne and looked at the floor in mild amusement.

"What?" The princess asked uneasily.

His firey eyes didn't leave the floor in front of him, though his hand started swaying back and forth monotonously. It did so with swift movements, as though he was playing a piano. Suddenly, it stopped in midair. He sighed heavily and laid his head on his other hand while he continued to examine his other. Without removing his head from his hand, the turned in his seat and gazed at her sadly.

"You didn't hide it some_where_, you hid it in some_one_. I can tell because my piece keeps reacting in different areas that I point it."

She felt slightly afraid, but regained her composure. "How do you know that's not Link's piece you keep sensing?"

"His piece emanates great willpower, whereas yours emanates great knowledge. I can sense both coming from the same direction, though you and I both know one person cannot hold two pieces within themselves, unless that same person seeks the third. That hero isn't seeking the Triforce pieces, he's seeking a battle with me."

A feeling of dread washed over her, though her guard didn't change his expression. "Therefore, we both know who the one is with the piece I'm seeking; That pathetic excuse of a ruler, Midna."

Zelda peered at him questioningly. "And?"

"You thought it was vital to keep that from me? I wouldn't have bothered hunting down the piece if I knew it would be coming right to my castle. Why keep secrets if you don't have to?"

One of the iron-claded knights suddenly came thudding into the room. Due to the sheer weight of his armor, the minion couldn't bow to his leader. "Lord Ganondorf, I have some bad news. The boy has successfully entered the castle. We've already sent out the hordes to try and stop him."

The Gerudian nodded slowly. "Ready all stations. Excecute all operations immediately. If he truly is the legendary hero, he won't fall easily. Be on guard."

"Yes sir," the knight stated before turning to leave. His iron boots thudded loudly as he left the room.

Ganondorf focused on pulling on each piece of his armor when Zelda gently placed a hand on his arm. "What're you going to do?" She asked uneasily.

His firey eyes burned towards the door entrance. "Whatever I have to do to take down that boy."

She felt rather numb at those words. "What if you can't?"

"Can't what?"

"Take him down."

He stood up and fixed his shoulder plate. "Then I guess you'll have your precious kingdom back," he mumbled with a slight trace of hurt.

"Don't do this," she whispered, tears building up in her eyes. "Please."

Seeing the sympathy and emotion welled up inside her, Ganondorf placed a hand on the side of her face, letting a finger gently run up and down the body of one of her earrings. She gripped his arm and lowered her head so she could show him how much the possibility of him dying would hurt her. Tears streamed down her face as she relished the feel of his hand caressing her. She never wanted this moment to end.

He delicately laid his forehead upon hers, a part of him hoping she would sense his emotions through physical contact. His fingers gently wiped away the moisture running from her eyes while he battled to conceal his own. "I'll be okay, Zelda. I'll return to you, then we'll be together. We'll be the rulers of a new kingdom, a kingdom far greater than Hyrule."

"Don't do this," she repeated in a raspy voice. "Ganondorf, please...don't."

They both heard the click and rumbling of the large door outside being opened. They didn't have long.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I need to do this, it's what my ancestors spent their whole lives trying to accomplish. Now I'm going to make their hard work and toil finally pay off."

"No result from this battle can prevent me from getting hurt emotionally, but you can stop it before it occurs. I love you, but I won't let you destroy my kingdom."

He curved one of his fingers and ran it down the side of her cheek. "Our love is a forbidden one. The Gods and Goddesses of this world made it of balance; power, wisdom and courage were never meant to mix. Only be seperate pieces of the same powerful relic."

She realized that what he was saying was true, but still hard to accept.

"I love you too, Zelda. I'd give anything to be with you. But should I fail in my mission to put an end to this Ordonian's life, you must move on. Lead your kingdom to a prosperous future, one worth waiting to be born for."

Her hands squeezed his hard, as though she was afraid he would vanish.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet, of that I promise you. We're tied together, along with that boy, by the divine powers of the Triforce. We shall meet again."

She swallowed hard. "Ganondorf, if I wake up and see a way to help Link, I won't hesitate to bring you down."

He felt slightly hurt by her words, but expected nothing less. "So be it. But you already know I'd soon die before I'd hurt you in return."

Though she said nothing, he could tell that she understood.

The excess amount of Triforce energy in the atmosphere was too much for an already exhausted Zelda, so she passed out. Ganondorf sighed as he lifted her body into the air, out of the boy's reach. He then sat down on his throne and glared at the boy as he entered the room.

As Link and Midna surveyed the fallen statue, Ganondorf slowly followed their gaze as they went up to Zelda's unconcious body. Before he stood up and started talking to them, he sent one last thought to her in hopes that she could hear it.

'_It's time, princess._'

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, if I didn't express it enough, THIS IS BASED ON It's Time, Princess BY *tavington ON DEVIANTART .COM! Yeah, yeah, not my best. Still, it's been a while since I've typed a story based on Twilight Princess and thought that a pairing I had yet to do would be a nice change in pace. Indeed this was :D Review plz! xD**_


End file.
